This invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector for connecting a high voltage power supply to a standard anode button which is embedded in the envelope of a cathode ray tube.
Cathode ray tubes, such as television display tubes, typically have a conductive button embedded in the side of the envelope for conducting the anode voltage to the inside of the tube. The button is in the shape of an outwardly facing cup having an annular flange extending inwardly around its outer rim creating parallel inner and outer annular surfaces which are in turn parallel to the inner and outer surfaces of the cathode ray tube envelope. Unfortunately, such cathode ray tube buttons are not opaque to the transmission of X-rays generated inside the tube.
Electrical connectors heretofore provided for connecting a high voltage power supply to such anode buttons include a resilient dish-like cap of rubber supporting a clip member having legs extending outwardly for engagement under the anode button flange when the cap is flattened against the outer surface of the cathode ray tube envelope. The high voltage conductor extends through the cap and a bare end portion of the conductor wire is generally soldered to the clip. Among the problems encountered in connection with previous connectors of this type is the high amount of X-rays emitted through the button, and which amount of X-ray emission has increased as higher and higher anode voltages have been employed. Further, assembly of such connectors heretofore has first required attachment of the clip to the bare conductor wire and then joining of the conductor wire and cap by pushing the free end of the conductor wire through the conductor passageway in the cap from the interior of the cap so as to pull the clip into its embedded position within the cap. This procedure is not only tedious and time consuming, but also imposes undesirable stresses on the clip at the joint between the clip and conductor. As a result of such stresses, the conductor and clip, as well as the joint therebetween, is subject to the possibility of damage or weakening of the character which can effect structural integrity of the joint and/or the ability for the clip to firmly interengage with the anode button against unintended disengagement therefrom. Any separation of the clip and anode button is undesirable in that it can result in increased X-ray radiation. Moreover, it will be appreciated that a connection between the bare conductor and clip provided by solder or the like, whether or not weakened during assembly with the cap as described above, is subject to being fractured or completely broken by a person jerking on the high voltage wire leading to the cap in an effort to remove the connector from the cathode ray tube. Any such fracture of course can affect electrical continuity, and any complete separation of the conductor and clip of course requires replacement of the connector assembly.